Una larga declaración
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: Si se trata de declaraciones Logan Mitchell no es el indicado. Soy nueva asi que porfas necesito saber si voy bien a debo mejorar Los personajes no me perteneces a mi sino a su creador y a Nickelodeon.
1. Mi declaración hacia ti

Un día perfecto en los ángeles, el día en que Logan Mitchell daría un paso muy importante el cual el consideraba muy importante en su vida.

Hace 5 minutos había mandado un mensaje diciendo: "TE NECESITO EN MI HABITACION **ES URGENTE" **y ahora el destinatario se encontraba parado justo en la puerta de su habitación:

-Estas bien Logie? recibí tu mensaje y vine lo más rápido posible.

Logan contesto: -Necesito decirte algo muy importante, pero antes quiero que te sientes aquí conmigo- el nuevo integrante de la habitación obedecio las ordenes del genio y este siguió hablando- sabes…- dio un suspiro -esto es muy incomodo y sobre todo si Carlos y James se encuentran en las mismas condiciones que nosotros….. pero lo que viene ahora es algo que he estado guardando por años y muy difícil de expresar, asi que te pido que no me interrumpas.

La persona a su lado asintió y puso mayor atención a lo que el palido decía para asi proseguir con la conversación.

Logan: todo comenzo en 8° grado, tu siempre me defendiste de todos aquellos que me insultaban por ser tan inteligente, incluso un día te suspendieron por haberle pegado a una de 9° año- ambos soltaron una carcajada ante el recuerdo- desde ese día te estuve tan agradecido por todo lo que habías hecho por mi y empecé a sentir una gran admiración hacía ti, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más que eso a tal grado de amarte, no solo como un hermano si no como algo mucho más especial para mi….


	2. Kogan and Jarlos

0olaa…. perdón por tardarme un poquito pero aquí estoy de nuevo

La historia aquí contada era un one-shot pero al ver tan buenos escritores quise saber su opinión sobre mi historia, al principio era para mi propio gusto pero le agradezco a mi mejor amiga y compañera Uni-chan que me alentó a subir este fanfiction.

RusherloveKogan y I LOVE KL si están leyendo mi continuación les agradezco de todo corazón que me hayan dejado un review…. son mis dos escritores favoritos y amo sus historias…. Gracias por darme historias con mis dos bromances favoritos el Kogan y el Jarlos.

Sin más que decir les dejo la continuación:

Después de las fuertes declaraciones del genio, este mismo dio un suspiro y prosiguió con su largo discurso:

-James y Carlos en las ultimas semanas me habían tratado de convencer que era el momento indicado para decírtelo, pero la que realmente lo logro fue Katie y ahora estamos aquí los 2 yo hablando demasiado y tu aguantando mi largo discurso- Logan suspiró- ahora si dime lo que tengas que decirme, yo lo entenderé-.

El castaño espero una respuesta, pero en vez de eso sintió unos calidos labios sobre los suyos, al principio se quedó sorprendido, pero después se dejo levar por aquel beso que recibía de su amado.

Tiempo después , se separaron por falta de oxígeno y cuando ambos recuperaron el aire faltante la compañía de Logie hablo:

-Yo siento lo mismo por ti y la razón por la cual te defendía era porque yo ya estaba enamorado de ti desde mucho antes de lo que te imaginas y me prometí que nada ni nadie te haría daño-.

Esta vez fue Logan el que tomó la iniciativa y le dio un beso a quien mas amaba, estaba besando a Kendall su amor platónico desde 8° grado, el beso era uno de esos lleno de amor pero a la vez dulce, el rubio pasó sus brazos en la cintura del más bajito y este los paso alrededor del cuello del más alto, cuando se separaron Kendall dijo:

-Te amo Logie-

-Y yo a ti Kenny- después de esto ambos se abrazaron.

En el mismo apartamento, en una habitación diferente, estaban en la misma posición un par de jóvenes, que por convencimiento de Logan y Katie estaban decidido a confesarse su amor, todo esto fue más fácil para esta pareja, ya que Carlos sito a James en la habitación que compartían.

Carlos esperaba con impaciencia a su amado sentado en su cama, pero cuando lo vio parado en la entrada, se levantó de un salto y camino un poco hacía él, manteniendo la distancia, y solamente dijo:

-Te amo- en ese momento James se sintió la persona mas feliz del mundo, se acerco a Carlos, puso sus manos sobre la cintura sobre el más bajito y le dijo:

-Yo también te amo, Carlitos- dicho esto le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, seguido de un abrazo.

Ambas parejas se quedaron en sus habitaciones, ahora ya bien conocidas como: Kogan y Jarlos, a disfrutar el momento y de paso darse caricias, abrazos, besos y decirse lo mucho que se querían.

Mientras tanto una feliz Katie estaba en la piscina y el estado de animo no era solo por el juego de pocker que iba ganando, si no también porque al regresar al 2J se encontraría a las dos nuevas parejas de Pallwoods, que gracias a un poco de su ayuda ahora estaban juntas.

Por su parte, la Sra. Knigth había dejado el apartamento a petición de Logan, Carlos y Katie, quienes le explicaron sus planes y gustosa aceptó en participa, mientras el plan se llevaba a cabo decidió ir al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes para una gran cena en honor a las parejas, que ella ya consideraba, iban a estar juntas.


End file.
